Ty Stewart
Ty Stewart was a member of the Juarez gang in Call of Juarez. He was killed by Ray McCall, after Ray chasing a wagon containing Molly. Early Life Ty was born to pair of farmers in small town. He was bored of being a farmer and bullied because of it. The only good part of his life was hear stories of gunslingers and journeys, his favourite was story was about a deadly gunslinger that wore a plate armor across his chest and his enemies stated "Looking into his eyes were like looking into death itself." Finally when he was older he ran away from home to become a gunslinger but however he became an outlaw insted. Call of Juarez Sometime later Ty joined Tom Mason and the McClyde brothers as hired guns for a dangerous Mexican bandit warlord named Juarez. Under Juarez's orders the gang were to find his son Billy who had a medallion that was the key to finding the legendary gold of juarez. Juarez told them that Billy lived in Hope, Texas with his ex-wife Marisa and his step-father Thomas McCall. The gang found some Texas Rangers and killed them as well as took their outfits. They then rode off to Hope and stopped in town outside the grand saloon; at the same time Billy had justed returned from a hopless quest of trying to find the gold himself, was passing through town and saw the gunmen by stayed away. While Billy was running from the townspeople; the gang stormed Thomas' farm and shot him. After Tom was done beating him and the McClydes were breaking his fingers, Ty was the first of the gang to rape Marisa and the one who shot her in the heart after they were done. After they were dead Tom cut Thomas' chest and wrote with his blood "Call of Juarez." The gang left and both Billy and his step-uncle Reverend Ray found the sence but however Ray saw Billy first and believed him to be the murder. Ray chased him but Billy escaped. A week later Billy feld to the ranch of Mr. Ferguson where he worked before he got thrown off the ranch for kissing his daughter. While Billy was sneaking into the ranch, the gang hid outside the ranch and prepared to attack the ranch. Suddenly Ty spotted a preacher coming towards them and stopped him. Tom then introduced themselves and told Ray that they were also looking for Billy and that he was hiding on the ranch that belongs to a horse thief. Ray and the rangers then stormed the ranch but Billy ran off again with Ray in pursuit. Ray then sooned returned after killing Billy after he heard Molly scream. Ray found the McClyde brothers standing over a wounded Ferguson and the rest of the gang gone with Molly. Ray soon killed the McClydes in a duel and found out that Billy and Ferguson were inconnect and that the rangers were outlaws. Ray vowed to saved Molly and rode after the outlaws. Ray chased the gang through, over, and the under all the way through the sumgglar canyon. When the gang was nearing the end of the canyon, Ty told Tom to let him out so he could fight Ray. As Ray came upon a little old farm and found Ty. Ty stated that he was right from before when he said Ray looked faimillar and that he was the gunslinger he heard of as kid. The two dueled with Ray winning, before his death Ty told Ray were he was Tom was headed and died. Appearance Ty Stewart wore a Texas Rangers outfit like the rest of the gang however his outfit seemed to be more in better shape and brighter. He had dark black short hair in the shape of a curdecut. He had a small sharp pointed nose and ears that easily stood out. He used a classic gun and a sawed-off-shotgun. Personality In his youth Ty was a dreamer; dreaming of running off to become a gunslinger. In later years he became a cold-hearted and deadly killer as well as forgetting his dream. Out of of the rangers, Ty seamed to be the most clamest of all the gunmen, even the most fun-loving. When he met Ray for the first time, he was cold but only just a little bit of ariming(?). Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Duel Opponents Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Male